Solid Snake
Solid Snake is the main protagonist of the Metal Gear series. He appeared in the 48th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, where he fought against Sam Fisher from Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series. He was voiced by Christopher Sabat, while his assistant Otacon was voiced by Brad Venable. History David was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project; one of the clones of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his clone brothers Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and being fluent in six languages, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Solid Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real name: David *Born: 1972 *Height: 6'0"/182 cm *Weight: 165 lbs/75 kg *IQ: 180 *Has fought wars since age 19 *Has a strange fetish for cardboard boxes Weapons & Equipment *1911 Operator **Pistol used for lethal shots *Stun Knife **Houses a non-lethal electric charge that emits through the blade *OctoCamo **Smart camouflage that blends its coloring and heat signature into the environment *Solid Eye **Has night vision, reveals IR heat signatures and footprints **Displays a radar which picks up nearby bio signatures Support *Real name: Hal Emmerich *A,K.A.: "Otacon" *Founding member of Philanthropy *Computer expert & hacker *Designed Metal Gear Rex *Hacked the FBI, US Army, & ArmsTech *Removed the AI controlling the Patriots' system *Super dedicated otaku Feats *Blew up a tank using grenades *Overcame his own genetically superior twin clone "brother" *Twice defeated the legendary soldier he was cloned from *Survived microwave bombardment for 3 straight minutes *Has defeated snipers, ninjas, psychics, and more DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Otacon's quotes are highlighted in Bold. *''Ok Snake, I've finished uploading the building schematics to your Solid Eye. The intel we need is inside. Should be a piece of cake, but... there's one heat signature inside.'' *''Just one?'' *''Yeah. Maybe everyone's out for a late night dinner?'' *''Thanks Otacon. Piece of cake.'' *''Snake, he's in the room...'' *''Where's the data?'' *''I'm not alone. Somebody beat me to the intel and destroyed the source. Think he's with Praying Mantis? Raven Sword?'' *''If they're operating out here, it couldn't possibly be anyone we're familiar with. I'll start scanning radio frequencies to see if I can find any comm lines, but Snake... Until we know what you're up against, I suggest you keep yourself out of sight.'' *''I already got it covered.'' *''Please tell me it's not a cardboard box.'' *''Do I need to go over this again? The cardboard box is a very important tool for infiltration missions. It's ideal for fooling the enemy.'' *''Snake, this is insane.'' *''Otacon. I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of my mission hinges on how I use this cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box...'' *''-...is only made of paper.'' *''Otacon, I've got the intel.'' *''Hello? Is this thing on?'' *''I'm Otacon. I'm impressed! Your security's pretty state of the art. Not good enough though, sorry.'' *''Long enough, but right now Ms. Grim, I've got to shut you down.'' *''You're pretty good.'' *''Snake? SNAKE?! SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!'' *''Piece of cake.'' One Minute Melee Snake appeared in Season 4 in One Minute Melee, where he fought against Chris Redfield from the Resident Evil series and won. Gallery Otacon.jpg|Otacon, Snake's support. Metal Gear - Solid Snake using a cardboard box.png|Solid Snake using a cardboard box Im45.jpg|Snake's OctoCamo mimicking a brick wall Solid_Eye.jpg|Snake's Solid Eye Stun_knife.jpg|Stun knife MGS_VR_SOCOM.jpg|Snake's Mark 23 Pistol OldSnakeRender3.png|Old Snake SolidSnake.jpg|3D model used for DEATH BATTLE! File:Solid_snake.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Trivia *Solid Snake is the second Konami character to appear, after Bomberman, and with the next two being Raiden and Dracula. ** He is the first Metal Gear character to appear, with the next one being Raiden. ** He is the first Konami character to win, with the next two being Raiden and Dracula. *Snake's voice actor, Christopher Sabat, mentioned that Solid Snake was a character that he always wanted to play according to convention panels. **He is the first combatant to be voiced by Christopher Sabat, with the next one being Smokey Bear. *Snake's assistant, Otacon, is also the first assistant combatant to defeat another assistant combatant, with the next two being Tai and Bruce Wayne. References * Solid Snake and Otacon on Wikipedia * Solid Snake and Otacon on the Metal Gear Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:A team of Combatants Category:Male Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists